Best Day Ever
by Trueillusions1
Summary: Its the summer after HBP and Harry has just 4 Privet Drive and is headed to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding and to stay for 5 days. Will he be able to stand up against the intoxicating sent and look of Ginny, or will he end up giving in to it?
1. Day One

Day One

It was a hot summer's day as Harry sat in a park next to a set of swings on his trunk with Hedwig hooting beside him. He was happier than he had been in a long time. He had just left the Dursleys and would never have to return there again. He didn't think that today could be any better but he would soon be seeing his best friends Ron and Hermione. He could only assume that they had learned to apparate with another person. The note had said that they were going to bring Ginny along as well. He especially looked forward to seeing her, and he had missed her so much.

"Ginny", as he said her name out loud his mind drifted off into a daydream. A daydream that he had often visited about the two of them together, without the worries of the world on his shoulders. This one was particularly detailed. He thought that he could actually smell her and hear her voice calling his name. He sat up as a realization had come over him. It wasn't a dream; he could smell her and hear her. He sat up to see Ginny, Ron and Hermione standing over him. He had obviously drifted off to sleep in the hot summer sun. He stood up and Hermione rushed over for a hug. As he hugged her he waved to Ron, both to say hi and show where his hands were. Now that Ron and Hermione were a couple he wasn't sure how Ron would react to these long hugs that he and Hermione sometimes shared. He was relieved that Ron didn't seem to have any problems with it. Ginny quickly stepped up and making sure not to stand to close to Harry, (Which she desperately wanted to) and asked him "Have you been getting enough sleep, you look very tired?" trying her hardest to sound only like a concerned friend.

"I guess," Harry said.

"Are you sure you are all right?" she asked realizing that she had stepped closer to him as she asked this.

"I'm fine." he answered lying. "What about you?" he asked her.

Trying to sound convincing she blurted out "I'm great!" She realized right away that she had over done the great. As she said this Harry thought to himself "Great? How could she be great? When he hadn't felt whole for weeks, ever since he had broke things off with her. He knew it had been for the best and that it was the only way to ensure her safety, but he just really wasn't expecting her to be great. Somewhere inside of him he was hoping that she would be as miserable without him as he was without her.

Just then he was brought back to reality once again, this time by Ron. "Harry, whenever you are done ogling at Ginny, let us know. We really should get back before Mum strings us up by our broom sticks." With that the four of them gathered as much of Harry's belonging's as they could hold, and paired up.

Just before they apparated back Hermione looked at him and said "Just think in five days it will be your test day and you will be able to apparate on your own". Harry had signed up for a special summer apparation test. With a quick pop they stood looking at the burrow. He stood there taking it all in. He always loved the Burrow, and lately he found himself appreciating everything more. He had realized that any day could be his last. He wouldn't know if he was ever going to see the Burrow like this at sunset ever again. Then he realized that his stare had drifted from the burrow to Ginny. She was so beautiful. He reminded himself as he had to do often that he just couldn't have her. He loved her too much to lose her.

Everyone else had started to make their way up to the house. Harry quickly let Hedwig out to stretch her wings. Then he turned to his trunk and levitated it and then quickly followed the others, once again breathing in the wonderful smell that was Ginny as the wind blew though her ravishing hair.


	2. Day Two

Day Two

The next morning Harry woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. One of the best things about the Burrow was the food. The night before when he had came inside Mrs. Weasley had made a fuss over how skinny he was, as she always did, and forced him to eat three helpings of dinner before bed.

He sat up and looked over at Ron's bed but he wasn't there. He stood up and stretched. As he did he caught sight of Ron out of the window. He was out in the garden snogging Hermione. Wanting to give them their privacy he quickly closed the curtain. He had just turned around to get dressed when, to his horror, realized that Ginny was running into the room. He jumped for his pants and pulled them on. Both of them were as red as radishes.

They both just stood there too embarrassed to say anything. Harry cleared his throat.

"So, what's up?" he said looking at the ground.

Once Harry spoke Ginny realized that she was staring at his bare chest. She shook her head remembering why she had run up here. "I just wanted to bring you this" she said as she reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out a napkin and handed it to Harry. "Its bacon" she said as Harry opened the napkin. "Mum and Fleur are fighting over wedding stuff again. I figured that you would rather not go down there just now. So I brought you some food".

Ginny was so sweet and always thought of others. This was one of the reasons why Harry loved her so much. Harry sat down on his bed, leaned back and began to eat the bacon. Ginny moved over to Ron's bed and sat down as well. She looked over at Harry and wished he would put on a shirt. It was torture to see him there with all his skin exposed, shirtless. She couldn't suppress the thought of jumping on top of him and kissing every inch of his body. She watched as a tiny piece of bacon fell onto his chest. "Why didn't he move it?" she thought. The bacon taunted her as she desperately wanted to brush it off just so she could feel his soft skin.

Ginny shook her head and realized how long it had been since anyone had spoken. She got up and said "Well, (sigh) I guess I'll see you later". She crossed the room and left. Fleur would be waiting for Ginny to try on her bridesmaid dress.

Harry felt bad for not saying anything, but what was he suppose to say, "I love you, I've made a huge mistake, I want you back?" He couldn't say those things as much as he wanted to. He reminded himself once more that it was for the best. After about thirty minutes had past Harry decided that the fight must be over by now. He got up, threw on a shirt and went down stairs.

Once down stairs he heard Mrs. Weasley saying "That's fine, just be back by dinner". When he walked into the kitchen and saw that she was talking to Ron and Hermione. Harry walked over to the table and sat down. "Great" he said "where are we going?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other uncomfortably. Ron spoke "Well mate, it was only going to be me and Hermione, but if you want to come too, that's fine." Harry got the hint and told them he had too much to do today and that they should go ahead without him.

He had just bid Ron and Hermione goodbye, still not certain were they were going or what they were doing, and had just gone to sit down when Ginny walked in the room. "So what do you think?" she said.

All Harry could get out was a loud audible "gasp". Ginny looked breathtaking in her dress.

"I'll take that as a good reaction" she laughed "Mum just finished putting the final alterations on it" She turned to leave the room. She stopped at the stairs and said," Just give me a sec to change and then we can go play some quidditch".

They spent the entire afternoon playing. This was good because it didn't require much talking. Although, he did love the way Ginny's hair blew in the wind as she rode her broom. And Ginny couldn't help but notice the way Harry's muscles flexed with every turn of his broom. It was getting late and they figured that dinner would be ready soon so they headed in.

When they got inside Mrs. Weasley fussed over them all and insisted that they all eat quickly and go straight to bed. "We will all need lots of sleep" she said "It's not every day that we have a wedding here".

Up in Ron's room after dinner Harry asked Ron what he and Hermione had been up to.

Ron just simply turned a bright shade of red, with his ears even redder. He looked down at his feet and said "Well, um, we just wanted some privacy and so we..." Harry interrupted him and said "You know, I don't want to know". Ron and Hermione were his best friends and even though he knew they were together, which he was just fine with, he just didn't want to hear about them snogging all day.

Ron looked at Harry and asked' "Well what about you and Ginny?"

"We just played quidditch all day." said Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes and rolled over to go to sleep. "What did Ron expect to happen?" thought Harry. Nothing could happen and Ron knew that. But as Harry drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but think of what could have happened, could they have spent the who day snogging like Ron and Hermione? Thoughts of this filled his mind as he fell deep into sleep.


	3. Day Three

Day Three

A pillow went flying across the room and hit Harry in the head waking him up. He opened his eyes to see that it was just passed sunrise and rolled over to try to go back to sleep. At this Ron though another pillow at him and said, "Mate if we don't get downstairs soon mum is going to kill us." Harry sighed and got out of bed to get dressed. They were expected to help decorate for the wedding.

Ron and Harry walked down to the kitchen to find a very busy Mrs. Weasley. As soon as she saw them she said "Just some quick toast and out to the garden with you two, and you'll need to leave the girls alone today because they have got a load to do. Oh, and we will be using the house to get ready so make sure that you steer clear of it." They walked across the room, grabbed some toast and headed out to the garden.

When they got out there they were shocked to find Tonks already decorating. "So you all finally decided to get up then?" she said with a smile. Her hair was its usual bubble gum pink and she looked very cheery. Harry could only assume that things were going well with Lupin. Tonks started to direct them on what to do and after a few long hours everything was done.

Harry and Ron had just sat down for a break when Tonks reminded them they still had to get ready. Harry looked at his watch and realized that all the witches and wizards were going to start arriving soon. They were supposed to be ushering them to their seats. They got up and ran up to Ron's room. Once up there Harry opened his trunk to pull out his dress robes. He held them up high and did an anti-wrinkle spell on them. He pulled them on and walked over to the mirror. He grabbed a comb to make an attempt to tame his unruly hair. Giving up, he turned to look at Ron. He was glad to see that Ron had brand new dress robes. They were far better than the ones Ron had in fourth year for the Yule ball. Ron turned to Harry and said, "Aren't they great? Fleur insisted that Mum buy brand new ones for me for the wedding."

"They're great" said Harry. "Look we need to get down there. Lupin just arrived and more will be coming soon." Harry watched out the window as Lupin walked over and hugged Tonks. Tonks now wore a pink dress that matched her hair.

Ron followed Harry down to the garden were the two of them began to seat guests. It wasn't hard to tell who to put on either side. All of the Weasley's had that same red hair. While all of the women from Fleur's family had that same veela hair. When Fleur's grandmother showed up Harry had to hold Ron by his robes as he pointed where to sit.

Once all of the guests had been seated they then sat themselves. They were quickly joined by Hermione who had smoothed her hair like she had done for the Yule ball. She looked beautiful. She pointed to the opening in the garden as the music began to play. The sight that Harry saw would stay with him for the rest of his life. Ginny was absolutely gorgeous. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he watched her walk up the isle and stand at the front. Her hair was done perfectly with twist and curls and Harry had a feeling that Ginny had done some of her own alterations on the dress. He was certain that it had not been that low cut the day before. Gabrielle and Fleur looked beautiful as well, but that beauty could never compare to Ginny's.

After the ceremony Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sat together at a table eating cake. After a while Hermione elbowed Ron in the side. Ron sat up and asked Ginny for a dance. Shocked but happy to dance she said yes. Shortly after they had gotten up Hermione looked at Harry and said, "Well why don't we go join them?" Harry agreed and they got up to dance. They had only been dancing for about a minute when with a quick twirl and turn Harry realized he was now facing Ginny and that Hermione and Ron were dancing away.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment until Ginny just put her hands around Harry's neck and started dancing with him. Harry placed his hands on her waist and pulled her in closer. Several songs past but they didn't stop dancing. Neither of them wanted to let go. They wanted to hold on forever. As Harry held her close he was consumed by that sweet flowery sent that was Ginny. They looked deep into each others eyes. Ginny just couldn't get enough of Harry's magnificent green eyes.

Harry couldn't take in any longer. He pulled her in closer and kissed her. As there lips met the world seemed right again and for a brief moment Harry felt the world's pressure lift off of his shoulders. He had missed kissing her desperately, the way her lips tasted and how they caressed his softly. They departed from the crowds not saying anything. Finding a soft patch of grass they laid down in each others arms and held each other. They looked up at the stars and Harry said softly, "I love you Ginny", and they stayed there for the rest of the night not talking for fear of waking up from the dream that they had both so often visited, the dream of being together.


	4. Day Four

Day Four

Harry woke the next morning to find Ginny sitting next to his bed. He sat up to say something but before he could speak Ginny said, "Look last night was wonderful, so I don't want you ruining it with talk about you keeping me safe by not being with me. I know what the risks are and I choose to be with you. We love each other and that's, that ok!" Harry nodded. He was shocked. He never noticed how much Ginny could sound just like her mother. He knew that she wasn't to be argued with and he really didn't want to anyhow. Ginny leaned down and kissed Harry, "Now get on up" she said in her usual sweet tone again, "We are going back to Diagon Ally with Fred and George so me and Hermione can shop." She got up and left the room. Harry's eyes followed her every step of the way and a wonderful feeling of warmth came over him.

Once he was dressed he went down to the kitchen for breakfast. He joined everyone at the table sitting next to Ginny. Everyone was beaming at him, especially Mrs. Weasley. "I just knew you two were meant for each other." she said as she handed Harry his plate. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand under the table and started playing with his fingers. "How could a gesture this small make me so happy?" Harry thought.

They all bid good bye to Mrs. Weasley and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny promised not to be late. Harry grabbed onto Ron's arm and they apparated to Diagon Ally. Once there the four of them followed Fred and George to their shop. The twins told them that they had been working on something that they wanted to show them. In the shop Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed Fred and George to the back room. Fred walked over to the corner and pulled out a small velvet box. He walked back over to them and said "You see, we have been trying to mass produce them." He opened the box and there were two small hand mirrors inside.

"Two way mirrors" said Harry.

"But they are really, really rare" said Hermione.

"Exactly" said George, "We thought 'Why should something like that be rare?' So we made them ourselves."

"George and I have been using them for awhile now and we think that we have finally got all of the bugs out" said Fred.

"We also added something a little extra. Once you've bought one you just perform a quick charm and you become the only one who can use it. To anyone else it just looks like a normal mirror." said George.

"You just speak the name of anyone else's mirror in your set into your mirror and you can talk to them." said Fred "They come in sets of two and four."

"So happy late birthday Harry, we know were a little late." said George handing Harry a slightly larger velvet box "We figured that they might come in handy." Harry opened the box and saw four matching small mirrors. He didn't know what to say, with these he would be able to talk to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione when ever he wanted. He looked at the beaming twins and said "Thank you".

"It's the least we could do" said Fred "Now we have got a load to do, so we will see you mates later." With that the four of them left the shop.

Once outside Harry handed out the mirrors. They all preformed the charm and placed them in their pockets of their robes. Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and said, "Hermione and I will see you two later at the Burrow" and they walked off down the road.

"Let's go grab a butter beer before we head back, ok?" said Ron.

After their butter beers they apparated back to the Burrow and had some lunch. They spent the rest of the day in the garden trying to come up with some sort of plan for their trip, but after hours of considering things they settled on the fact that they knew they should start in Godric's Hollow. They would surely know where to go when they left there. Ron couldn't believe that it was only two more days until they left. They were waiting until after Harry's apparation test day so that he could apparate on his own.

Around dinner time Harry felt his mirror vibrate and looked at it. Ginny's beautiful face was staring back up at his. She said it was time for dinner. Ron caught Hermione up on all that Harry and he had talked about all day at dinner. Harry wished that Ginny could come as well but he knew that she had to return to Hogwarts. Besides she wouldn't be able to apparate on her own for another year. He couldn't help feeling incredibly thankful to Fred and George for the mirrors it would make things so much easier.

After dinner they played a game of exploding snap and wizard's chess. Hermione reminded Harry that it was getting late and he was going to be getting up rather early for his test. Harry kissed Ginny good night and headed up to bed. As he lay in his bed thinking of her his thoughts drifted to the future. A future with Voldemort defeated. He fell asleep and dreamed of Ginny walking though the opening in the garden, just how she had done in Bill's wedding. But this time she wasn't wearing her gold dress, this dress was white. He watched as she walked up the isle toward him. He woke with a start. He wanted this more than anything. He wanted to marry Ginny and he was going to ask her. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


	5. Day Five

Day Five

Harry woke up before anyone else the next morning. He woke Ron and they walked down to the kitchen to grab some toast for breakfast before going over to the fireplace. Ron and Harry were using flo powder to get to the testing center. The testing center was in Diagon Ally this time, which was convenient because Harry needed to get some things.

As Harry waited to take his test he felt a little nervous. He kept hearing Hermione's voice in his head, "Remember the three D's."

He walked up to Ron about thirty minuets later with a huge smile on his face. Ron said, "I knew you could do it no problem. Great job mate."

"I will see you back at the Burrow," Harry said, "I have to get some things. Is that ok?"

"Fine with me," said Ron, and with a pop Ron was gone.

Harry turned on the spot and apparated. He stood looking up at Gringots bank. He went inside and told the goblins he needed to make a withdraw. When Harry left the bank twenty minutes later he was carrying more money than he ever had before.

Harry walked over to the jewelers, stood outside waiting for it to open. When the store clerk showed up he let Harry in. He asked Harry what he was looking for. "An engagement ring" said Harry.

"Of course" said the clerk and showed Harry where the rings were.

Harry was in awe over all the different kinds of stones. There were magical ones and none magical ones as well. None of the rings were alike but all of them were beautiful. Harry's eye was caught by one and he knew that it was the one for Ginny. It was a round cut diamond with an enchantment on it to make it sparkle all the time, set into a white gold band. It was perfect, just like Ginny. The store clerk put it in a box as Harry paid and bid Harry good bye.

As Harry left, with his pockets much lighter now, he knew that by this time tomorrow he would be reading about this in the daily prophet. He just hoped that they didn't mention Ginny.

Harry apparated back to the Burrow and walked in through the kitchen. At once when he walked through the doors he heard Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley all say, "Congrats!" They had obviously been waiting for him.

"Sorry" He said, "I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I had to go to Gringots to get some money for our trip. I thought I would be back sooner." After all this was true. He had taken out extra money for their trip.

Ginny had got up and crossed the room. "Well next time you go somewhere take this" She handed Harry his mirror, "or it's no good to have them." She leaned in to kiss him and whispered in his ear "I love you." She took his hand and led him back to the table.

Once he was sitting Mrs. Weasley pushed his breakfast in front of him and said, "I'm proud of you dear."

Mrs. Weasley put her hand inside her apron and pulled out a small envelope. "I thought you might want this" she said handing it to Harry. Inside was a picture of Ginny at Bill's and Fleur's wedding. She was beaming up at Harry with that perfect hair and perfect smile.

"It's great Mrs. Weasley, thanks a ton." said Harry.

"I've got something to give you," Ginny said "sort of a congratulations type thing. I got it yesterday while we were shopping." She handed Harry a small box. Harry opened it and saw what looked like a small silver music box. "When it gets opened it says whatever the person holding it wants to hear most in the world." said Ginny. Harry opened it and heard a simple "yes" in Ginny voice. He closed it quickly.

"Why yes?" asked Ron. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and smiled. Harry changed the subject but Ron still looked confused.

They spent some of the day playing quidditch until Hermione told Ron to come with her. Harry could tell that she wanted to give Ginny and him some time alone. He was very grateful for this. Harry and Ginny sat on the soft grass in the sunlight holding each other, snogging, and talking all day.

At sunset Harry asked Ginny to take a ride with him on his broom. Harry took off high into the sky as Ginny held onto him tightly. She placed her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest feeling his muscles flex with every turn. She turned her head and whispered in his ear "I will always love you."

Harry flew over the lake and stopped the broom. As they hovered in mid air, feet above the water, Harry swung his legs around and turned to face Ginny. "Thank you for making today so wonderful" he said "I can't imagine a better day. I have something I need to give to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I love you. I don't know how long I am going to be gone, or even if I am going to make it back, but if I do, will you marry me?" As he said these last words he opened the box.

Ginny let out a gasp, "Yes" she cried "Of course." Harry placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

A few minutes later they were landing in the garden. Ron and Hermione were sitting there. Ginny got off of the broom and ran over to Hermione. Harry smiled and turned to put up the broom. He heard a shriek, unmistakably from Hermione. Once in the shed he was joined by Ron, "The girls ran inside to show Mum." said Ron, "You know it's not every bloke that is lucky enough to have his best mate for a brother." Ron gave Harry a hug and they turned to walk inside.

Once in the door Mrs. Weasley came running over and hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes and said, "Oh Harry dear, I have always loved you as a son, and now you really will be my son."

"Let the poor boy breath Molly," said Mr. Weasley "Nothing much has changed as far as I'm concerned. Harry has always been a part of this family."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley" said Harry.

"Oh, call us Dad and Mum now dear." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks Mum" he said.

Hermione came running over and hugged him. "I knew it" she said, "I knew since this morning when you opened that box. I'm so happy for you Harry."

After dinner they all sat in the living room talking, trying not to mention that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leaving in the morning. After it had gotten late they all departed to bed after several tear soaked hugs from Mrs. Weasley.

As Harry lay in bed he couldn't help but think of Ginny. He wanted to hold her tonight. All of a sudden he felt his mirror vibrate. He looked into it to see Ginny. "Could you apparate down here?" she asked. Harry nodded and got out of bed. Ron was already sleeping. Harry turned and with a pop he was in Ginny's room. He saw Hermione wave at him and with another pop she was gone. Harry knew that Ron wouldn't be sleeping much longer.

Harry crossed the room and sat on the end of Ginny's bed. "What's up?" he said. He could feel his heart rate quicken as she crawled towards him.

Ginny kissed him passionately and said, "I don't know if we are ever going to have another chance. I know we should wait until were married, but what if you don't make it back. I want to have a chance to be with you. I am ready Harry. I want to make love to you."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked Ginny. Harry felt his voice shaking. This was exactly what he wanted but he wanted it to be right. He needed to know that she really was ready.

Harry felt goose-pimples run down his body as she kissed his neck and whispered "Very sure". She sat back a little and removed her night gown. Harry felt his night pants grow tighter as she took his hand and ran it down her soft body. She laid him down on the bed and removed his clothes. Harry ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her as he felt the soft skin of her back with his other hand pulling her close. There bodies caressed each others as Harry rolled Ginny onto her back. He kissed every inch of her soft sweet skin. After a few long moments Harry found himself looking into Ginny's eyes. Everything in them told him that she wanted it as much as he did, and in one moment that he will never forget, their bodies became one. They were tangled in passion, heat, and love for hours until Harry laid holding Ginny. He leaned in and kissed her forehead and said "I will return to you, I love you."

As they lay there falling asleep in each others arms, Harry thought that this was truly the best day ever.


End file.
